


Regicide

by toujours_nigel



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Renault
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... the body bleeding, like some ancient sacrifice, into the roots of the vine-stock."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regicide

“He was an honourable man.” Soft voice in the darkness, halting words only he will hear. “One needn’t have been ashamed to know him.” His King curled like a child at his side. “I saw his replacement,” he whispers, lips catching in his tangled hair, “pretty young boy, Ptolemy’s age, then.” Beloved Ptolemy, wall at his back. “I heard them boasting,” said after a long silence when he watches the convulsive grip of the fingers on his wrist. No words, then, only the hope that he has drifted into Morpheus’ arms, and the ghost of the regicide haunts only him.


End file.
